


a flaming poem

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [212]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bowhawk, Drabble, M/M, Seabow, spop, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sea Hawk writes Bow a poem, with a flaming surprise.





	a flaming poem

“Bow, I wrote you a poem!” Sea Hawk shouted as he ran up to Bow. He was sitting on the grass, polishing all of his arrows, when his boyfriend ran up to him out of nowhere.

He looked up, a bit confused, but smiled.

“A poem? That’s so sweet. Can I hear it?”

He nodded.

“Of course, only the best for the best.” he began, and then bent down to one knee. “Your love, it lights me on fire. It’s a burning desire, burning brighter than any of my ships, the flames are fueled with love. You make my heart a burning ship like no other.”

Bow felt his cheeks redden and turn hot at his words. It was a beautiful poem.

“Sea Hawk, that’s so cute and romantic.”

“You think so? You like it?”

Bow nodded, still smiling at the man.

“I love it, and I love you Sea Hawk, but please, don’t set another ship on fire, especially if it’s gonna be used as a sort of living decor for this moment.”

“Well…” Sea Hawk then said. “Then we might have a problem. It’s already to late.”

“You set another ship on fire, didn’t you?”

Nod.

Bow let out a sigh, showing how tired he was. But he could never be angry at Sea Hawk, he was too adorable for that. He actually burnt a ship for him! Even if that was bad, it was romantic, and Bow felt his heart beat faster and faster by the second.

Sea Hawk had his quirks. He was unique, and that was one of the reasons he had fallen for him.

“Of course I did. It’s to show my love for you.”

“Sea Hawk, that’s cute, but please, don’t sink any more boats.”

“Heh, you know I can’t make a promise like that, my love.”


End file.
